Pakistani cricket team in Australia in 2009–10
The Pakistan cricket team toured Australia for a 3-match Test series, a 5-match ODI series, and 1 Twenty20 International from 19 December 2009 to 5 February 2010. During the final ODI match, the stand-in captain, Shahid Afridi, was involved in an alleged ball tampering incident, when he was seen biting the cricket ball. He was immediately called by the match referee after the match was over. There Afridi pleaded guilty to ball tempering and he was banned from two Twenty20 Internationals. During the Twenty20 International, Australian fast bowler Shaun Tait bowled the fastest delivery ever recorded in Australia (160.7 km/h). Tait achieved the feat on the second ball of his first over. It is also the third fastest delivery ever recorded behind Brett Lee and Shoaib Akhtar. Australia registered a clean sweep by winning the Test series 3-0, the ODI series 5-0 and the only T20. During the tour, speculation was rife that captain Mohammad Yousuf was involved in a power struggle with former skippers Younis Khan and Shoaib Malik and that team morale was low. Following the tour, the Pakistan Cricket Board conducted an inquiry and announced that Yousuf and Younis would not be selected for the country in future, implying a life exclusion, and banned Malik and Rana Naved-ul-Hasan for a year each. Afridi and the brothers Umar and Kamran Akmal were all fined and put on probation for six months. Kamran had been dropped after the second Test because of a string of dropped catches, but spoke out against the decision and insisted that he was not dropped, while Umar was accused of disruption by feigning injury in an attempt to go on strike in solidarity. Squads Tour matches 3-day tour match: Tasmania v Pakistanis - 19–21 December | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 437 (127.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Salman Butt 153 (266) | wickets-team1-inns1 = JJ Krejza 3/162 28.4 | score-team2-inns1 = 193 (67.6 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = GJ Bailey 50 (91) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Saeed Ajmal 4/84 26 | score-team1-inns2 = 141/4 (33.0 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Umar Akmal 55 (50) | wickets-team1-inns2 = JJ Krejza 1/27 5 | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | venue = Bellerive Oval, Hobart, Australia | umpires = Steven John (Aus) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = | report = Scorecard | toss = Tasmania won the toss and elected to field. }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 454/5d (128 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = SM Katich 98 (226) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Mohammad Asif 2/86 27 | score-team2-inns1 = 258 (99 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Misbah-ul-Haq 65* (120) | wickets-team2-inns1 = MG Johnson 3/36 22 | score-team1-inns2 = 225/8d (73.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = SR Watson 120* (220) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Mohammad Aamer 5/79 24 | score-team2-inns2 = 251 (72 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Mohammad Yousuf 61 (140) | wickets-team2-inns2 = NM Hauritz 5/101 24 | result = Australia won by 170 runs | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne, Australia Attendance: 60,000 (Day1), 40,000 (Day2), 37,000 (Day3) | umpires = BR Doctrove (WI) and RE Koertzen (SA) | motm = SR Watson (Aus) | report = Scorecard | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat }} 2nd Test | team1 = | score-team1-inns1 = 127 (44.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = MG Johnson 38 (57) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Mohammad Asif 6/41 20 | score-team2-inns1 = 333 (96.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Salman Butt 71 (164) | wickets-team2-inns1 = DE Bollinger 4/72 21.5 | score-team1-inns2 = 381 (125.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = MEK Hussey 134* (284) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Danish Kaneria 5/151 47.5 | score-team2-inns2 = 139 (38 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Umar Akmal 49 (81) | wickets-team2-inns2 = NM Hauritz 5/53 12 | result = Australia won by 36 runs | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney, Australia | umpires = EAR de Silva (SL) & BR Doctrove (WI) | motm = MEK Hussey (Aus) | report = Scorecard | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat | rain = Rain delayed start of play on day 1 *''Bad light ended play early on day 1 *''Play resumed half-an-hour early to make up the overs lost on day 1 }} At an inquiry after the series was completed, the management of the Pakistan team testified that they suspected that some of the Pakistan team conspired with bookmakers in match-fixing events during this match. Pakistani wicket-keeper Kamran Akmal missed four catches and a run-out in the Australian second innings as Australia turned around a substantial first innings deficit to win the Test. However, the Australian captain Michael Clarke stated that he "certainly had no suspicions". Several months later, Mazhar Majeed a man who had accepted a bribe to provide information about spot-fixing during Pakistan's summer tour of England, stated that the match had been fixed and that the fixers had made more than a million pounds off of Pakistan's loss from a commanding position. There has been no other corroboration of Majeed's statements. 3rd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 519/8d (142.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = RT Ponting 209 (354) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Danish Kaneria 3/189 42.5 | score-team2-inns1 = 301 (105.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Salman Butt 102 (234) | wickets-team2-inns1 = SM Katich 3/34 10 | score-team1-inns2 = 219/5d (48.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = SM Katich 100 (138) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Shoaib Malik 2/16 3.4 | score-team2-inns2 = 206 (86.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Khurram Manzoor 77 (239) | wickets-team2-inns2 = PM Siddle 3/25 15.2 | result = Australia won by 231 runs | venue = Bellerive Oval, Hobart, Australia | umpires = EAR de Silva (SL) and RE Koertzen (SA) | motm = RT Ponting (Aus) | report = Scorecard | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat | rain = Sarfraz Ahmed made his test debut for Pakistan. *''Michael Clarke and Ricky Ponting scored the highest partnership vs Pakistan. (352 runs) *''Ricky Ponting scored the first double hundred in a test match at Bellerive Oval. *''Rain ended play early on Day 4. }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 274 (49.4 overs) | score2 = 275/5 (48.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Salman Butt 72 (81) | wickets1 = SR Watson 4/36 10 | runs2 = CL White 105 (88) | wickets2 = Mohammad Aamer 1/29 9 | result = Australia won by 5 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Brisbane Cricket Ground, Brisbane, Australia | umpires = EAR de Silva (SL) and RJ Tucker (Aus) | motm = CL White (Aus) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 267/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 127 (37.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = SR Watson 69 (71) | wickets1 = Mohammad Aamer 3/53 9 | runs2 = Mohammad Yousuf 58 (94) | wickets2 = CJ McKay 3/15 7.3 | result = Australia won by 140 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney, Australia | umpires = EAR de Silva (SL) and RJ Tucker (Aus) | motm = SR Watson (Aus) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to field. }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 286/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 246 (47.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = SE Marsh 83 (113) | wickets1 = Naved-ul-Hasan 2/57 10 | runs2 = Umar Akmal 59 (76) | wickets2 = RJ Harris 5/43 10 | result = Australia won by 40 runs. | report = Scorecard | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide, Australia | umpires = EAR de Silva (SL) and SJA Taufel (Aus) | motm = RJ Harris (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. }} 4th ODI | score1 = 277/8 (50 overs) | score2 = 142 (37.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = MEK Hussey 67 (75) | wickets1 = Mohammad Asif 3/42 10 | runs2 = Umar Akmal 38 (60) | wickets2 = RJ Harris 5/19 9.5 | result = Australia won by 135 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Western Australia Cricket Association Ground, Perth, Australia | umpires = EAR de Silva (SL) and RJ Tucker (Aus) | motm = RJ Harris (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. }} 5th ODI | score1 = 212 (49.3 overs) | score2 = 213/8 (49.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Umar Akmal 67 (102) | wickets1 = CJ McKay 4/35 9.3 | runs2 = RT Ponting 55 (78) | wickets2 = Shahid Afridi 2/31 10 | result = Australia won by 2 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Western Australia Cricket Association Ground, Perth, Australia | umpires = EAR de Silva (SL) & PR Reiffel (Aus) | motm = CJ McKay (Aus) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Shahid Afridi filled in as captain after Mohammad Yousuf suffered a knee injury. *''Afridi banned for two T20Is after ball-tampering incident. *''A pitch invader crash tackled Khalid Latif }} Twenty20 International series | score1 = 127 (18.4 overs) | score2 = 125/9 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = DJ Hussey 40 (31) | wickets1 = Umar Gul 3/20 3.4 | runs2 = Kamran Akmal 64 (33) | wickets2 = SW Tait 3/13 4 | result = Australia won by 2 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne, Australia Attendance: 60,100 | umpires = PR Reiffel (Aus) & RJ Tucker (Aus) | motm = SW Tait (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Travis Birt and Steve Smith made T20 debut for Australia and Imran Farhat made T20 debut for Pakistan. *''Australian fast bowler Shaun Tait bowled the quickest ball ever recorded in Australia (160.7 km/h). }} Media coverage Television *Sky Sports (live) (HD) – United Kingdom and Ireland *Star Cricket (live) – India *ESPN (live) – India (3rd Test & few ODI's) *Fox Sports (live) (HD) – Australia *SKY Sport (live) (HD) – New Zealand *Geo Super (live) – Pakistan *PTV Home (live) – Pakistan *Supersport (live) – South Africa *Nine Network (live) – Australia *Eurosport (live) – Europe *DirecTV (live) – USA *Caribbean Media Corporation (live) – Barbados, Trinidad & Tobago and Antigua *StarHub (pay per view) – Malaysia and Singapore *ShowSports (live) – Middle East Radio *ABC Radio (live) – Australia *Humara FM 94.6 (live) – Pakistan References External links * Pakistan in Australia 2009/10 from Cricketarchive Category:Pakistani cricket tours of Australia